At least some known foundations include piles that extend to or into the above concrete foundation and are only compression resisting foundation extensions, and do not include post-tension rods. As such, when tall, heavy and/or large structures are constructed, known pile foundations are inadequate to provide the rotational stiffness to minimized movement from dynamic forces caused by wind. The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.